


The Council

by Haru30789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru30789/pseuds/Haru30789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The council about the One Ring was about to start as Elrond waited for the last of the Council to arrive. They were just waiting for the wizards to get here. Well Gandalfs saying goes well with this "A wizard is never late. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."...<br/>There is more information in the notes</p><p>Im currently working on this story again, I plan on completely rewriting it after I get done with military training or maybe during military training, depends on what happens. I do want to rewrite it though and continue with it. (6/26/17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Council

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this story for one of my classes. I thought it was really good so I have decided to post it on here. I would also be more then willing to write more chapters if you think its good.  
> Also Gandalf is Dumbledore twin, and the Malfoys are related to the Greenleafs. There is also a surprise character that turns up at the end.  
> I have looked up all the information in my story to make sure it is true, except for the thing I have stated above.  
> I used this link while making this story : http://www.councilofelrond.com/subject/the-fellowship-of-the-ring-extended-edition/

The council about the one ring was to start when the sun was at its highest point. It was just minuets away, but some of the people in the council had yet to arrive. Then suddenly the fireplace roared out green fire, along with the fire came five people, who stepped out of the fireplace. These five people would make up the wizard part of the council, even though they came from a different world, they had dealt with similar items to the ring. When the five wizards were done dusting off the ash left from the fire, they introduced themselves.

The first to go was a man Lord Elrond knew well. "Hello, my dear friend how have you been all these years?" The man's name was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, or Albus Dumbledore for short; he was the twin brother of Gandalf the Grey. Albus had decided 115 years ago that he wanted to teach others how to use their magic and left for the wizard world.

"I am well Albus, you arrived just in time too. The council will start in a few minuets. Also Albus who are our friends here?" Replied Lord Elrond.

"Oh, yes, this man," Albus pointed to a tall black haired man with pale skin and black eyes," is Hogwarts's potions master, Severus Snape. The man to the right of Severus," Albus then pointed to a man that had light brown hair with just a hint of grey in it and green eyes, " is Remus John Lupin. The young man to the left of Severus," Albus then pointed to a shorter male that had bright green eyes and pure black hair, "is Harry James Potter. And the young man to the left of Harry," Albus pointed to a young man with medium length platinum blond hair and Grey eyes, the young man also had elf ears, "is Draco Lucius Malfoy"

Elrond looked at each of them. He then suddenly recognized Draco, who was also a relative of the Greenleaf family. He remembered when Draco was a toddler his family would visit him and the other elves on middle earth. Because Draco had wizard blood he grew at the same rate as a human until he was 18 then he would age at the rate of elves. He also recognized Severus as he had come with the Malfoys a few times, though he had changed a bit.

"How have you been Draco? I haven't seen you in 13 years." Asked Elrond

"I have been well, after the war, though, my parents were put in Azkaban, out properties taken and almost all our money, Harry has been helping me and offered me a place at his home." Draco replied also under his breath he said, "Thank the Valar."

Dumbledore interrupted "Well Elrond I believe we have a Council to attend to, that you are leading, if I remember correctly."

Elrond nodded his head and then motioned for them to follow him. When they got there they immediately took their seats, except for Elrond.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate–this one doom." Elrond said and then gestured for Frodo to put the ring on the stone pedestal in the middle of them. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo"

Frodo slowly got up and placed the ring on the pedestal, and then returned to his seat with a sigh.

Boromir slowly stood up and with each word he spoke he stepped closer to the Ring. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." He then reached for the Ring.

Harry suddenly jumped up and stopped him. With the help of Remus, who had gotten up to help, pushed him away from the Ring. Remus growled warningly at Boromir and then sat down with Harry next to him, wand at his side and ready to jump up to help if needed.

Boromir, though, ignored the warning and proceeded to talk " It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring?" He starts to pace. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Aragorn looked about to argue but Severus beat him to it "You cannot wield it! None of us can."

"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn added.

Boromir looked at each of them and replied "And what would a wizard from another world and a ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas became angry with this and stood up, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance. And Severus is a wizard that has visited these lands many times with the Malfoy family.

"Aragorn?" Boromir asked with disbelief in his eyes "This… is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas replied.

Frodo looks at Aragon with wide-eyes.

Aragorn looks at Legolas and says, "Havo dad Legolas" which means 'sit down' in Elvish. Legolas sat down non-the-less though.

Though Boromir continues to talk, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king" and then sat down with a sigh.

"Aragorn," Gandalf said while Dumbledore added a "and Severus." Gandalf gave his brother a look, and continued "and Severus are right. We cannot use is."  
Elrond continued this and said, "You only have one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli replied as he grabbed his axe and approached the pedestal that held the ring. And with an "ARGH!" He strikes the Ring as hard as he can, but is thrown back, falling to the ground. Concurrently, Frodo sees the Eye of Sauron in his mind and winces in pain. The Ring remains intact on the pedestal with the shards of the axe around it, and whispers in the Black tongue is heard.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond explained to Gimli and everyone else.

"Ash Nazg…" The Ring whispers out.

"One of you must do this." Elrond states, and suddenly dead silence reigns over every one

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir says with vigor.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas says angrily as he stands up

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimili replies just as angrily while leaping to his feet.

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir questions in rage.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli fires back.

This got the other Elves to rise and shout a Gimli and the other Dwarves. Legolas then holds out his hand to stop the Elves from starting a fight.  
"Never trust an elf!" Gimli shouts in rage.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!" Gandalf says rising from his seat.  
From the race of Man there was a shout, "You'll all be destroyed!"

Frodo watches the Ring, the angry figures of the council reflected on its surface. Suddenly, flames flare up, engulfing the surface of the ring. Frodo seems to be the only ones who see it, as the wizards, besides Gandalf, are watching the angry council with what seems to be anticipation and amusement.

"Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!" The Ring says with much more vigor than before.

The intensity of the arguments increase. Slowly, Frodo understands what he must do. He rises and takes a step toward the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard above theirs. He feels something hit him. From the direction of the slightly amused wizards. "I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo says louder then he thought he could. The wizards must have hit him with something that made his voice louder. As everyone stops arguing, Gandalf closes his eyes as he hears Frodo's statement. Everyone slowly turns toward Frodo, surprised. Well except for the amused wizards, as if they were expecting this. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though... I do not know the way." Frodo continued to say.

Gandalf waked up to Frodo and put his hand on Frodo's shoulder, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn rises from his seat, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragon then kneels in front of Frodo, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas says as he walks over and stands beside Frodo.

"And my axe!" Gimli states as he and Legolas exchange dark looks.

Boromir slowly approaches, "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.

All the wizards stood with Dumbledore in the lead and said, " And you have our wands, I feel you may need our help."

Sam suddenly emerges from behind some bushes and stands beside Frodo, "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond looked at all of them slightly amused and said, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.

Pippin and Merry see Sam in the middle of all-important people and emerge from behind the pillars they were hiding behind and run down to them. "Wait! We are coming too!" They shout together.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Marry says.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Pippin includes.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry replied.

Then an elf with long black hair, that is surprisingly curly considering all elves hair is strait, joins them and states, "Well I'm not going any where without my godson that I haven't seen in two years, you know Harry I think we have a lot to catch up on." This man happens to be Sirius Black he appeared Two years after supposedly falling though this veil thing that is said to kill you.

Harrys eyes go wide with surprise turns to Sirius and hugs him tightly as if he would disappear again if he let go and starts to cry into his shoulder.

"Fifteen companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond says amusedly.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin questions enthusiastically. Merry and Frodo just look at each other.


End file.
